Gigolo!
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Un Edward gigolo, ça vous dit? Rendez-vous place de la cathédrale à Central, là où même les gamines de douze ans peuvent s'offrir un blondinet colérique! Merci colonel Mustang! x3 Fic coup de tête vous vous en doutiez!


TADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE fic de la mort qui tue sortie tout droit de mon pauvre cerveau dérangé qui vous fera perdre du temps ET des neurones! XDDD

Avis à tous les courageux qui liront ce qui suit: thank u!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x3

* * *

Me voilà condamné à poireauter sous une pluie battante. Youhou ! Super cool ! Non, sans blague ! Passer mon temps à me morfondre en comptant les gouttes, j'adore ça !

Tout le monde a bien comprit que je plaisante ? Parfait. ( les autres je ne peux rien pour vous, désolé… )

Que je vous explique le pourquoi de la chose, vous allez vous marrer. Il n'y a pas si longtemps – hier, pour être exact mais allez savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça fait des plombes – le colonel m'a fait venir dans son bureau. Accepter l'invitation fut ma première grossière erreur. Car une fois à l'intérieur, pas moyen d'échapper à son regard suffisant ni à ses railleries. Vous voyez le genre ?

_« Edward ? Coucou t'es où ? Oh, pardon j't'ai marché dessus… Quelle idée aussi de te planquer derrière mon taille-crayon ! »_

Ce genre de railleries _là_. Le genre qui me donne envie de lui coller mon poing en plein dans sa gueule d'ange et d'en faire des confettis ! Ouais, ce genre là. Bref, Môsieur le colonel-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ( et surtout mieux que le Fullnain-de-jardin, ah, ah ! Qu'elle est bonne celle là colonel ! Je vous jure qu'il me l'a sorti. ), ce crâneur en chef de Mustang m'a donc confié une mission. Deuxième grave erreur, j'acceptais sans même lire le document qu'il me tendait. La prochaines fois faites-moi penser à m'attacher les mains au fond des poches !

Attention, tenez vous bien !

_« Ordre de mission : Le Fullmetal Alchemist devra se rendre place de la cathédrale déguisé en __GIGOLO__ afin de mettre la main sur un dangereux criminel pédophile qui sévit depuis deux mois dans les rues de Central. »_

Et bien entendu, une fois la mission acceptée, plus moyen de revenir en arrière ! Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à poireauter sous cette foutue cathédrale, sous la pluie et fringué comme le dernier des prostitué. Ah parce que vous ne l'aviez pas encore comprit ? Ma troisième erreur – mais aussi la plus fatale de toutes – fut d'accepter que ce traitre de pervers de pédophile introverti de Mustang choisisse ma tenue. A mon retour, c'est juré, je l'étripe ! Ce matin en me tendant mon sac il avait un sale sourire sur les lèvres. J'aurais dû m'en méfier. JE LE SAVAIS qu'il fallait que je m'en méfie ! Mais non ! Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un tee-shirt rose trop serré et un jean noir troué de partout – et surtout au niveau des fesses ! Avec ça non seulement j'avais « gigolo » de marqué sur le front mais à ça il fallait ajouter « tapette » écrit en grosses lettres clignotantes ! Sale colonel de mes deux ! Ah c'est sûr il doit bien se marrer, planqué derrière son bureau ! Mais attendez que je coince ce crétin de pédophile ( qui au passage paiera la note pour m'avoir fait trainer dans les rues en gigolo ) et je lui règle son compte !!! Va y avoir de la promotion au sein de l'armée ! Un poste de colonel va pas tarder à se libérer quand j'en aurai fini avec lui !

« Excusez-moi… C'est combien ? »

Une voix de fille. Non mais j'hallucine ??!!! C'est une gamine ! Un modèle réduit de mini blonde qui se trémousse sous mon nez ! OK on se calme. Notre criminel est un HOMME. C'est CA le pire de cette fichue mission ! Bref, renvoyons la gamine chez ses parents avant d'être arrêté pour détournement de mineur.

« Casse-toi morveuse, j'fais pas dans le bac à sable ! »

J'aurais pu faire un effort pour l'envoyer paitre plus gentiment. Bah ! Ca lui apprendra à vouloir se payer un homme avec son argent de poche ! Qu'elle commence par les produits de beauté, on verra après. La chose à couette – et toute fringuée de rose en plus ! Pouah ! – râle comme un pou mais finit par s'éloigner sous son parapluie Barbie.

Rhaaaa, la honte ! Me faire accoster par une figurine de gobelin à couette !! Si Alphonse me voyait… Heureusement Winry a eu la bonne idée de le trainer de force dans tous les magasins de Central. Notons qu'il est le seul à avoir le bras assez large pour pouvoir porter toutes ses courses... En temps normal ça m'aurait exaspéré mais dans ces conditions je dois avouer que j'étais rudement content qu'elle vide mon portefeuille ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons, c'est-à-dire à moi et à ma pauvre situation de prostitué à la recherche de son futur violeur potentiel. Si même des gamines me demandent « c'est combien ? », j'aurai du mal à débusquer mon criminel ! A moins de me balader avec une pancarte « N'accepte que les hommes, violeurs et pédophiles de préférence ». Attendez que je réfléchisse… non, un tel plan n'est pas possible. FOUTU COLONEL !!! Le roi des sales plans, oui ! Avec sa trombine d'ado pas fini et ses gallons en toc ! Je lui en ferai bouffer des jeans troués, moi ! Avec des tee-shirts de tapette et des... des… Attendez une minute… !!! J'avais pas vu qu'il m'avait collé des talons sous les chaussures !!!!!! Ah, ah, ah, j'suis mort de rire Mustang ! Tu vas pas tarder à mourir, toi aussi, mais par strangulation ! Le rase-motte-miniature-bouffeur-de-pissenlits-par-la racine va te faire la peau !!!!!

Et bon sang qu'est ce qu'il fait ce pédophile ??? Ca fait cinq heures que je poireaute comme un abruti devant cette connerie de cathédrale ! Toutes les catins du coin sont déjà parties satisfaire un ou deux vieux chnoques bourrés de viagra ! Y en a même une qui a servi de cadeau d'anniversaire ! Ses copines l'ont enfermée dans le gâteau à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Elles étaient assez près pour que je puisse entendre le programme de la soirée : strip-tease et vol à l'étalage. Le but du jeu : chiper le plus de bibelot possible et les planquer dans la carcasse du gâteau en carton, histoire de les revendre après. Evidemment, il en faut une pour faire l'appât. Je vous laisse imaginer comment une fille de joie peut distraire une salle pleine de mecs bourrés…

Un soupire agacé s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'en suis à prier pour que cet imbécile de désaxé accro du sexe – je parle du pédophile, pas de Mustang bande d'idiots ! – se pointe afin d'en finir avec cette corvée ! Le carillon du clocher retentit soudain. Une heure du mat' !!! J'en peux plus ! Si dans une demi-heure il n'est pas sortit de son trou je jette l'éponge ! En plus je commence à me cailler sérieusement. Les rues sont toutes désertes à cette heure ci. Tout le monde est déjà partit se pieuter depuis belle lurette, à l'exception près de quelques types bourrés qui sortent des bars pour aller décuver dans le caniveau le plus proche. D'ailleurs il y en a un sacré groupe qui se dirige par ici. D'où je suis je ne peux pas encore bien les voir mais à en juger par leur démarche bancale et leurs crises de rire porcins ils m'ont l'air bien saouls. Ouais, ceux là ont dû vider une cave entière pour tituber comme ça. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux se vautre par terre, juste sous un lampadaire.

J'hallucine !! Un uniforme bleu, des épaulettes dorées et une chaine à la ceinture. Un militaire ! Non, DES militaires ! Un troupeau de militaires ivres qui se tiennent par les épaules en beuglant comme des bœufs. Pitié Dieu, Bouddha, ptit Jésus, n'importe qui, faites qu'ils ne me voient pas !

« OAAAHHHH !!! Mais c'est pas l'Fullmetal machintruc là-baaaahhhhaaaaaaa ??? »

Méchant ptit Jésus.

OK, on respire, on évite de s'approcher trop près de leur haleine avinée ( c'est gerbant… ) et surtout on sou-rit !

« 'Lut. »

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, HUIT militaires hors services et deux à peu près sobres – mais alors vraiment à peu près.

« C'quoi c'te tenue ? Hu hu huuuuuuuu !!!!!! » baragouine l'un d'entre eux, particulièrement amoché par l'alcool.

Et zut !!! J'avais oublié ce détail qui tue !!! J'suis foutu. Allez expliquer à huit sacs à bière que non, je ne suis pas gay et que _non,_ je fais encore moins les trottoirs pour de vrai. Impossible. Un des deux types sobres – dont je n'ai pas encore pu voir le visage – prend soudain la parole.

« Euh… Ed ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? »

Un méchant frisson me glace l'échine. Cette voix… C'est Hughes !!! Alors là j'ai deux options : prendre mes jambes à mon coup et passer pour le dernier des libertins non assumés ou bien tout lui raconter. Dans les deux cas je passe pour un con. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains – et je vous jure qu'avec un tee-shirt rose sur le dos c'est pas facile ! – et lui expose les raisons de ma présence sous le porche de la maison des nones. Hughes m'écoute attentivement, gloussant de rire de temps à autre comme tout bon type qui a un coup dans le nez.

« Cet ordre de mission, tu l'as sur toi ? » me demande-t-il finalement en hoquetant.

Minute papillon ! C'est dingue comme ce type sait rester lucide avec un pantalon imbibé de vodka ! Ou alors il a l'habitude des soirées bien arrosées ? Ca expliquerait son état habituel – jouasse je veux dire. Mais passons, revenons à ce maudit ordre de mission. J'ai encore le document sur moi, évidemment. Le temps de fouiller dans mon sac et je lui tends le papier qu'il parcoure d'un œil vitreux avant d'éclater de rire.

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! On t'a joué un tour Fullmetal ! » pouffe-t-il en me rendant le document.

De quoi ???!! Pardon, il y a méprise ?! J'ai FORCEMENT mal comprit ! Je le dévisage, ahurit. Là encore, deux options : soit il est totalement saoul et raconte tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, soit il est assez lucide pour m'épargner l'humiliation de draguer un criminel imaginaire.

« Regarde bien ton bout de papier, Edo, y a pas le cachet de l'armée ! Y a même pas la signature du généralissime ! » gloussa Hughes en s'accrochant au sergent Fueri – qui, lui, était bel et bien fait !

NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! Ce colonel de merde ! Il n'aurait pas _osé_ ! Pas à moi ?! Fébrile, j'examine le document qui m'a propulsé sur le trottoir à jouer les gigolos avant d'étouffer un juron. Pas de cachet !!!! Pas de signature ni de sceau, RIEN !!! Nada !!! Je veux dire, c'est le vide intersidéral, le néant ! Un foutu néant à la _con_ qui me regarde l'air de dire « toi mon gars, tu t'es bien fait avoir ! ».

« Sale colonel de mes deux !!!!!!! »

L'enflure ! L'enfoiré de play-boy en uniforme bouffant ! Je vais le lui faire bouffer, moi son ordre de mission bidon !!! Et maintenant même ! Hors de question de continuer à jouer les bouffons pour son bon plaisir !!! Ni une, ni deux, je ramasse mon sac et quitte le quartier des putes en hurlant comme un timbré, beuglant des insultes à tout va. Derrière moi Hughes me fait de grands signes, totalement largué.

« Eh Ed tu vas où ? Tu restes pas avec nous ? On a à peine pris l'apéro ! »

L'apéro ? Ah mais j'y vais justement !!! J'vais commencer par les tortures légères, genre une ou deux côtes cassées. Mustang !! Tu vas déguster !!! Tu vas payer pour ça ! Toutes ces heures à poireauter comme un débile dans un quartier craignos et fringué comme un sac ! Oh oui qu'il va les payer ! Et au centuple !!! La rage décuple mes forces et je fonce à toute bringue dans les rues de Central, rouge de colère. J'vais m'le faire ! J'vais m'le faire !!! Crétin de coureur de colonel en papier mâché !!! Chien de l'armée mal dressé, guignol, raclure ! Ah ! La fenêtre de son bureau est encore allumée ! Il a eu le courage de rester. L'inconscient ! Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! J'avale les escaliers en trois enjambées et dégonde sa porte d'un coup de pied.

« Espèce de sale co… !!!!! »

Minute ! Où est-il passé ? La pièce est vide, aucune trace de colonel pas net dans ces locos. Le bureau est nickel, pas un seul papier ne dépasse et… Tient ? Depuis elle est là cette télé ? Il y a un mot dessus.

_« Appuie sur la touche « on » du magnétoscope. »_

Le sale trouillard !!!! Il a prit la poudre d'escampette en me laissant quoi ? Je vous le donne entre mille : une casette vidéo ! Il croit peut-être que je vais attendre bien sagement qu'il revienne en regardant Winnie l'ourson ?!! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu me laisser sur cette casette ? Je me tortille les doigts cinq secondes avant de finalement mettre en route l'appareil. Voyons donc de quoi il s'en fendu…

L'écran grésille un peu avant qu'enfin apparaisse une image nette. Je pousse un grognement rageur. Super ! Je me retrouve nez à nez avec la sale trombine de ce colonel à la con ! Tranquillement assis à son bureau, il fixe l'objectif avec un sourire narquois que je me serais délecté à lui faire ravaler s'il avait vraiment été en face de moi !

_« Hey, Fullmetal ! Si tu regarde cette cassette c'est que tu as percé à jour ma petite farce ! »_

Sale manipulateur ! Attend que je te chope au détour d'un couloir ! Tu vas voir tu vas pas être déçu du voyage ! Pendant que je grince des dents, le Mustang numérique continue sa petite tirade.

_« Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ta tête en ce moment, je suis sûr que tu dois être très sexy en gigolo ! »_

Rigole, rigole. Demain tu riras moins ! Il faudra bien que tu reviennes bosser ! A ce moment là, soit en sûr, je te ferai payer !!!

_« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te préciser que cette petite mission était filmée ! Alors soit gentil, ne tente rien qui puisse nuire aux meubles de mon bureau… »_

DE QUOI ????!!!!!! Le souffle me manque, je m'étrangle littéralement ! Sur l'écran l'image vient de changer et je me vois, avec le même tee-shirt rose que celui qui me colle à la peau en ce moment, en train de parler avec une gamine de douze ans à peine. Celle qui m'a demandé « c'est combien ? » quelques heures plus tôt. Celle que j'ai envoyé balader.

_« D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu aurais pu être plus tendre avec ta clientèle. » _railla le Mustang de la casette dont l'image était revenue.

Le diable. Ce type là c'est le diable !

_« Donc… »_ commence la voix nasillarde de la télévision.

_« J'ai entre les mains un très bon moyen de pression sur toi, hein Ed ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Alphonse tombe là-dessus… »_

Oh non. Oooooooh non ! Je sens la chose venir ! L'horreur ! L'enfer sur terre ! L'image de Mustang se frotte les mains sur l'écran de télé, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_« J'avoue que ça fait un moment que j'attend ça… »_ se réjouit-il.

_« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Le petit blond qui trainait sur la place de la cathédrale il n'y a pas si longtemps… J'aimerais tester ses talents de gigolo. »_

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur.

J'hallucine !

_« Ramène le moi, tu veux ? Tu sais où j'habite, neh, Edo-kun ? »_

C'est quoi ce clin d'œil à mon intention ?! Et puis… ooooooooh ! C'est une blague, hein ? Une saleté de plaisanterie ! Encore une ! Hors de question que j'y aille !! Mes jambes s'enclenchent mécaniquement. Non, non et non ! Je vais rentrer chez moi et demain je récupérerai la casette. Ni vu ni connu ! Oui c'est ça, c'est ce que je vais faire. Allez hop ! Direction l'hôtel ! Al doit déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Pas Mustang. Non, lui il doit sûrement m'attendre, en gros pervers qu'il est ! Il croit s'en tirer comme ça mais il va voir ! Je ne vais certainement pas lui obéir, ah ça non ! Qu'il trouve un autre partenaire de cabriole ! Je n'irai pas chez lui ! Ca _jamais_!

…

Bordel mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? Et qu'est ce que fais _mon_ doigt sur _sa_ sonnette à _lui _?!

« Entre Edo-kun. C'est ouvert… »

Zut de zut de zut !!!

La prochaine fois que je serai convoqué dans son bureau – que ce soit pour un ordre de mission ou pour arroser les plantes – par pitié arrêtez-moi ! Attachez moi à un radiateur, assommez moi à coup de lampe de bureau ou même – en cas de tout dernier ressort – tuez moi !

Sale colonel manipulateur aux fesses foutrement bien faites… ( !!! )

* * *

Laissons donc le soin à l'imagination perverse de beaucoup de monde ( j'en suis! ) d'imaginer la suite... XP

Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu! =D


End file.
